The present invention relates to an inspecting jig for connecting a connector on a board of a device such as a mobile phone, to an inspecting apparatus by way of a probe.
In a small electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, it has been conducted that a plurality of boards are disposed in a stacked manner, for the purpose of mounting a number of electronic circuits in a small space, and the boards are electrically connected by coupling connectors which are respectively provided on the boards. In order to inspect the boards and the connectors disposed thereon, it is necessary to electrically connect an inspecting apparatus to the connectors.
The applicant has already proposed a relay connector for electrically connecting a connector to an inspecting apparatus, in JP-A-2008-140770. This relay connector has such a structure, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 (Related Art 1), that probes 830 are brought into contact with a connector 812, by clamping a board 810 and the connector 812 between a pressure block 815 and a guide 820. The connector 812 is electrically connected to the inspecting apparatus (not shown) by way of the probes 830 and a wiring pattern (not shown) of a wiring board 840, and thus, the inspection is carried out. FIGS. 13 and 14 (Related Art 2) show an example where the probes 830 and the wiring board 840 are held at a side of the pressure block 815. FIG. 15 is a perspective view for exemplifying the connector 812 to be inspected.
JP-A-2005-283218 discloses a connector inspecting jig for electrically connecting a connector to an inspecting apparatus. This connector inspecting jig is different from the relay connector disclosed in JP-A-2008-140770, and so constructed that the probes are pressed against the connector from above of the board to be contacted with each other, without clamping the board and the connector.
The relay connector disclosed in JP-A-2008-140770 is so constructed that the board and the connector are clamped. Therefore, there is a problem that although the relay connector favorably works, in case where the connector is in an end part of the board, it is difficult or impossible to bring the probes into contact with the connector, in case where the connector is in a center part of the board. On the other hand, in the connector inspecting jig in JP-A-2005-283218, the probes can be brought into contact with the connector, even in case where the connector is in the center part of the board, because it is so constructed that the probes are pressed against the connector from the above of the board, without clamping the board and connector. However, in the connector inspecting jig in JP-A-2005-283218, there is a problem in visual observation of an inspector, because the connector and its surroundings are covered with a guide plate, the probes and a probe holding body, when the probes are positioned with respect to the connector.